The story of our love
by ShikaKibaShinoGal
Summary: How did it all start? How could one person end up with someone like him? Now that her daughter asks, Sato is wondering herself. How exactly did/could she fall in love with Gai? GaixOC
1. Chapter 1

"Mami get off your brother! Hideo stop clinging to my leg, she's not going to hurt you anymore." I shouted at my children. I rested my hand on my pregnant belly, three children with another pair on their way. "Aoki, don't wander to far!" I yelled at my other son.

Aoki was my eldest child, named green tree for a reason. He had the same dark hair and eyes of his father, but luckily had my smile. Aoki would want to run around exploring thousands of places. It was impossible to keep track of him in my pregnant state. I already had forced Kurenai's team to find him for me several times. Aoki was the eldest at five.

After him came Mami my pretty pearl. She was a little mini-me down to a T. Mami had my bright blue eyes and wavy light brown hair. She was sweet, but when she got angry she was a force to be reckoned with. Mami was four years old.

Finally there was the youngest, for the time being, Hideo, my little miracle. He was born under a tree. I know his name means excelling man. He was quiet, but man was he quick. If he wasn't as attached to me like his father I think he'd be in the sand village in no time. Hideo was two years old.

Me, I'm Sato Koga, well I was formally Koga, now I'm married to _him._ I have light brown hair that is just past my shoulder blades. I think it's to long, but I lost a bet with my husband so now it's stuck this length. My eyes are a bright icy blue. That makes my husband cringe when I'm mad.

Which is why he's away right now. He was supposed to take the kids on a camping trip so I could have some me time before the babies came. So what does he do? Goes on a mission. So I'm ready to kill him.

"Mommy!" Hideo pulls on my dress. The only thing I'll wear when pregnant. It's easier to get on especially with the twins. "When are we going camping?"

"As soon as Daddy gets home." Mami replied for me. "Mommy, I heard Naruto talking and he don't know how you and Daddy got married."

"Sweetie he probably doesn't know how we ended up together. Sometimes I wonder too."

"How'd you know you loved Daddy? Was it like a fairytale and it was love at first sight? Daddy said he made you fall instantly with his good looks."

I laughed. He said he won me over immediately? I couldn't believe it. He knew he had to work for my heart. Heck I'd never seen someone try so hard as he did. It was amazing. Now that I think about it how did I fall in love with Gai Maito?

"Mommy can you tell me?" Mami asked.

"Sure sweetie. Get your brothers and I'll tell all of you at the same time."

Before I knew it all my children were settled in front of me. It was a rare occurrence when the children got a story from me. Since I was 'tired' all the time. According to Gai at least.

"How far do you want me to go back?" I asked.

"All the way mommy! To the day you and daddy met until your wedding!" Aoki shouted.

"Okay honey. I'll do it just for you. Just let me find a place to sit." Surprisingly I did. It was a nice comfy looking bench under a tree. My three children immediately sat at my feet waiting for me to start the story.

"Come on mommy! Tell the story!"

I sighed. "It all began…"


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Kurenai let me go!" Sato shouted. "Come on I don't date and you know that."

"You're going." Kurenai started to push the woman down the street.

"I don't want to!" Sato dug her heels into the dirt. "Come on Kurenai, I just got back from a mission. I just want to go home."

"Not happening."

"I'm dirty, like any guy is even going to look twice at me."

Sato had on a dark blue jumpsuit with short sleeves, and her green headband hung around her neck. She had on a long fishnet undershirt, and a kaki jacket that Anko had gotten her. Finally were her plain ninja sandals, and her weapon pouches on her right side. Her hair was short, just above her shoulders, light brown and her light blue eyes looked really annoyed.

"You look fine." Kurenai said.

"Of course I look fine! I'm a great ninja. They couldn't even think of touching me! But that doesn't change the fact that I think I'm dirty. So if you'll just let me go." Sato tried to turn and walk away. She was able to take a single step before Anko plowed her into the ground.

"You're not getting out of it this easily." Anko said while still on top of her. "We told you about this months ago. Your going whether you like it or not."

"Three guys, three girls. Big deal. Can't you just get some random girl off the street?" Sato asked.

"No we can't."

"They're late." Sato said slumping in her seat. "Nobody takes this long to get ready. Not even you Kurenai."

"It's just Kakashi. He's always late." Anko informed me. "That or Gai challenged him and now punishing himself by running laps around the village…again."

"Even better." Sato rolled her eyes. "To think that I could be sitting at home nice and clean."

"We all know you need to get out more."

"I'm perfectly happy being single thank you very much. It's not like _I_ won't admit my feelings towards a certain smoker." She stared at Kurenai. "Now am I?"

"Shut up."

The men finally showed up, Gai, Kakashi, and Asuma. "Looks like we have Sato to join us today?" Asuma joked. "Finally come out of that hole of yours?"

"I get out plenty of times. How do you know I'm just not avoiding you?" Sato retorted. "You do ruin my image."

"I'd make you look good and you'd know it."

"You couldn't make a rock look good." Sato glared across the table at Asuma. They had always been fighting. It was just something that they did. Neither meant anything by it. They had grown up together and viewed each other as siblings.

"At least I've gone on a date."

"So?" Sato looked at Kurenai sitting next to Asuma and smirked. "Kurenai, As-." A hand was placed over her mouth.

"Thanks Gai." Asuma said.

Sato licked Gai's hand. It still didn't move. She was getting ready to bite it when he whispered in her ear. "Be nice." Then he let her go. She couldn't help but glare in his direction.

The night went on as normal, when it was time to leave Kakashi and Anko mysteriously disappeared along with Kurenai and Asuma. "See you around Gai." Sato started to walk away.

"I shall walk you home. It's dangerous for a fair maiden such as yourself to wander the village in darkness."

Sato laughed. "It's not like I'd get hurt, but if you feel that you should. Come along then."

Gai and Sato walked through mostly empty streets. Occasionally seeing a couple on their own way home or sometimes even a drunk wandering down the street. The trip was silent except for the noises of the night.

"Thanks, Gai." Sato said. "You're a true gentleman." She looked over to see him do his shining smile. She was surprised to find that it didn't blind anyone.

"If I wasn't a gentleman then I would do 300 laps around Konoha on my hands." Gai said confidently.

"Could you really do that?" Sato asked.

Before he could reply they saw Kakashi walking down the street. "Kakashi!" Gai quickly ran over to their friend. "I challenge you! First one to escort this fair maiden home wins. Loser has to do 150 laps around Konoha backwards!"

"Gai," Sato tried to say.

"So what do you say Kakashi?" Gai threw his arm around the other man.

"Gai." She tried again.

"For once Gai. I'll take your challenge." Kakashi said.

"Gai."

"I accept!"

Kakashi immediately walked across the road and stopped next to Sato. He grabbed her arm and walked her the two feet to her door. "I win."

"What!" Gai shouted. "This can't possibly be where you live."

"Yeah it is. I tried to tell you."

"You win again Kakashi." Then Gai ran down the road Sato assumed it was so he could start his laps.


	3. Chapter 3

Sato loved that she was out of the village for two whole weeks. Kurenai was getting harder and harder to avoid. She knew it was because she went on the date that Kurenai wanted her to go on more. That wasn't going to happen. She didn't date because she didn't want to date and when she wanted to she would.

Her mission was to go to help a genin team who's sensei was sick and he wouldn't admit it. The third Hokage had gotten it from one of the genin. Their sensei was denying that he was even sick. Two of the genin had tied down their sensei to subdue him until she got there.

Sato arrived at the village. It was in the land of snow. The journey had taken her two whole days on a ship and one day traveling to the ship. Of course that one day had consisted of nonstop running as request of the Hokage.

"Sato-sensei!" Tenten cried out in pure happiness. She had remembered the girl from one of the female only classes she had taught at the academy. "You're here to replace Gai-sensei till he's better right?" She all but begged.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered. "He just had to be your sensei?"

"Tenten! Gai-sensei has escaped!" A small version of Gai himself showed up.

"Lee, this is Sato. Gai's temporary replacement."

"You mean we have to find Gai now?"

"Neji'll find him."

"I'll get him." Sato said. Then she started shouting. "Oh whoa is me! I can't seem to carry all these bags by myself! If only there was a strong and _handsome_ man to help me!"

Within seconds Gai appeared by her side.

"Sato! Have you seen a maiden in distress?" Gai wheezed.

"Gai, you're supposed to be in bed."

"It is a simple cold." Gai had a coughing fit after he said that.

"To your bed. NOW!" Sato shouted at him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"I heard a maiden in distress! I cannot just leave her unattended to."

"Lee can take care of her. Tenten show me where we're staying."

"Sato…" Gai tried to argue again, but Sato gave him a deadly glare.

"I didn't think so!" Sato yelled at him. She started to follow Tenten. "Are you coming or not?"

Gai reluctantly followed, but not before he kept stopping several times to try and help people. Sato quickly got fed up with that and started to drag him along. It wasn't without resistance though.

Present

"Sato there you are!" I looked up and saw Tenten, Lee, and Neji. "We've been looking all over for you. Gai-sensei told us to look after you. He said you should be resting at home."

"Ha!" I laughed. "I'm enjoying the day."

"Mommy's telling us a story!" Hideo informed them.

"It's now mommy and daddy fell in love!" Mami said happily. "So far daddy was wrong."

"Yeah! Daddy said that mommy fell instantly for his good looks." Aoki told them. "But that's a lie."

"Sato-sensei you really should be resting." Tenten tried to tell me.

"I'm sitting on a bench under a tree, telling my children a story. While I was supposed to be resting at home while my children were camping with their father. Unless _you_ want to take three children camping?" I suggested. "Or would you rather take a seat and watch to make sure that I'm 'resting'." The all sat down on the ground. "That's what I thought."

"So where are you in the story?" Lee asked.

"Right when mommy went to help you because daddy was sick." Mami said.

"I remember that!" Tenten said. "Gai-sensei had to carry you back."

"It was his own fault! He did that!" I said.

"That is true." Neji finally spoke. "Gai-sensei did cause her injury in the first place. She would have been fine if he hadn't proved his health."

"I guess." Tenten agreed.

"Gai-sensei did the right thing!" Lee protested.

"Lee he was sick."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does." I said. "If he hadn't done that while he was sick. I wouldn't have got injured in the first place. He's lucky I even forgave him for that."

"Mommy, what'd daddy do?" Hideo asked.

I continued with the story.

Past

Sato was informed of their mission. It seemed easy enough. All they had to do was go to a shrine with and come back with a message and deliver it to another shrine not far from their hotel. It seemed completely simple.

"Let's go team!" Gai shouted.

"Back in bed." Sato replied.

"But…"

"Back in bed now."

He ran back to his room. Sato knew she would have to yell at him if he was up before they got back. All he had to do was stay in bed for a whole day. That's all the Hokage said, but no. Why'd the Hokage have to send her? Why couldn't it have been Kakashi's team?

Neji carried the message. As they started their mission, it was really easy. There was no one to attack them, and they only had to ask for directions once. Honestly, Sato believed that the team could have done it without her. She knew that her mission was mainly for keeping Gai in line.

On their way back is when it started to get slightly worse. They ran into snow that was really no big deal, but then there was an avalanche. The team wasn't injured, but they had stopped to help some of the people that had been.

Finally, it had gotten really bad. They had just reached the shrine. That's when she heard the noise. It was Gai she was sure of it. She sent the team ahead of her to put him back into his bed. She finished the mission by herself.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Gai shouted. Sato could hear him from her spot all the way down the hallway.

"Sensei! Get back to bed!" Tenten begged. "Sato isn't going to be happy."

"I'm perfectly healthy! There is no reason why Sato would have to put me in bed again! In fact!"

The next thing Sato knew was she was part of the wall with a door on top of her. "Gai!" She growled.

"Sato!" Gai cried.

Now Gai carried Sato back because she had been forced into the wall. It was because of that and because Gai believed that she was injured even though she could walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sato sat down under a tree. She finally had no missions. Gai had been taken all of them with his team because she was 'injured'. Not that she really cared; it was nice not to finally be doing anything. The best thing about Gai doing all her missions is she never had to see him. Since she was 'injured' he had been showing up at her house asking her if he could do anything for her.

It was one reason she was under the tree. She hoped it would take longer for him to find her. Sato didn't want any help. She just wanted to relax and enjoy her time off. Maybe she'd go on a trip. There was that new village that was having that festival.

PRESENT

"Is that where you fell in love mommy?" Mami asked.

"It isn't." I replied. "It's an important event though."

"Really?" Aoki questioned. "How? You said it wasn't how you fell in love."

"It took me a really long time to fall in love with your father."

"A really long time." Tenten muttered. "She didn't realize that…."

"Shh!" Lee covered her mouth. "You'll ruin the story!"

"He's right. The children don't know even if we do." Neji commented.

"Isn't this where we met you?" a new voice entered the conversation. It was followed by a bark. I knew it must be Kiba.

"You should be resting." Shino told me.

"I'm under a tree on a bench telling a story. There are six ninjas that are here. Do I really need that much rest? I haven't been out of the house for days, and neither had the kids. It was driving us all crazy." I informed him. "I'm telling them the story of how Gai and I fell in love. If you have nothing to do and would like to join the hearing of the tale you can."

Kiba sat on the ground almost immediately. Akamaru lay down next to him. Shino was against the tree and Hinata sat next to Kiba.

"Everyone good now?" I asked. Everyone nodded ready for me to continue on with my story. "Okay. Well as I was saying to you newcomers…I was going to a festival in a nearby village."

PAST

Sato looked around at the children running from game to game, the women gossiping, the men laughing, and the couples acting all happy. That's the only thing she hated about festivals were the couples. Yet, the festival that she decided to go to was dedicated to couples.

"I should've went to the next one." Sato said as she passed another couple…"

PRESENT

"What were they doing mommy?" Hideo asked.

"Kissing a lot." I replied.

"Daddy kisses you." Mami pointed out.

"Yes, but not like these couples were kissing each other."

"Are you sure?" Kiba suggested.

"Kiba!" Lee shouted. "Gai-sensei would never do that!"

"Then how do you think they have three kids!"

"KIBA!" Tenten shouted hitting him.

"WHAT! I'm just saying!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. They weren't that close, but they were pretty much there." I said.

"SATO?" They all shouted wide-eyed.

"What? Its not like I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not that old. I had Hideo at eighteen for goodness sake!"

"Wait so Gai-sensei is…"

"Five years older. Not that bad really."

"How old were you when this all happened?"

"Can none of you do math?"

"Well?"

"Around your age." I replied. "Hence the reason why I really wasn't interested in boys. I mean I was sixteen. I think it was. Why would I want so guy that's probably going to die before we even got serious? Ninjas normally die young and the younger you are the more reckless."

"So you knew Gai-sensei was a lot older than you?" Lee asked.

"Of course I knew." I replied. "Asuma was more my 'brother' when we grew up. I always sunk into the academy to see him and Gai easily stuck out in a crowd even back then."

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"His mother has some pictures somewhere. Maybe I can get her to loan them to me. He looked like a fool." I laughed. One of the babies kicked. "Not now." I rubbed my stomach. "I think they want me to get on with the story."


	5. Chapter 5

Sato passed all of the couples till she came to a less crowded area. She could tell that this was filled with people her own age that were single. There was also an older couple that was walking around and talking to everyone individually.

"Hello." The old woman came up to her. Leaving the old man behind. "I'm Emiko."

"Okay. I'm Sato."

"Do you have a crush Sato?"

"No." She replied. "I don't."

"Do you know what this festival is for?"

"Finding your soul mate or something right? I just came here because I finally got a little time to myself."

"Would you like to meet your soul mate?"

"I guess?"

"That's good!" Emiko clapped her hands together. "He's on his way here!"

"Really?"

"YES! I can see the two of you growing old together and having many children. This is going to be a strong relationship. Maybe it's even strong than my own. I've been married…oh my I've forgotten how many years. This festival is actually a celebration of our anniversary. Our children and their families and some friends and their children all come here in hopes of finding their soul mates just like I did."

Emiko held out a green pin and put it on Sato.

"What's this?"

"This is for a surprise. At the end of the night, you'll find out what it's for."

"Alright."

"Now go and enjoy the festival. A young girl like you should be running around like there's no tomorrow!"

PRESENT

"When do we come in?" Kiba asked.

"Be patient. Your worst than my children." I told him.

"I want to be in the story!" Kiba whined.

"You are technically, you just haven't arrived yet. Even my children are in the story or eventually will be somehow."

"Can't you just hurry up?"

"Well, I was. Then you decided to interrupt my story. So then we had to take this little detour. Now I have to explain this all to you like I just did so we could get on with the story."

"Okay I get it. I was wrong and you were right."

"Exactly, never anger a pregnant woman."

PAST 

Sato sat on a roof. It was the best view for the fireworks before the ending ceremony began.

"Akamaru!" Sato heard a voice before a dog was on her lap licking her. "You found her!"

A younger version of Kiba stood there.

"You are?"

"I'm Kiba. My teammates Hinata and Shino were asked to find you by Gai."

"May I ask why?"

"He said you must've been kidnapped in your injured state." He looked her over. "You look fine to me."

"I am fine. Gai thinks I'm injured. It's all in his head. I have no idea why he thinks I'm so helpless."

"Kiba."

"Shino! Hinata! Akamaru found Sato."

"Yes he did. Now why don't you all sit down and watch the fireworks with me. I'm sure Gai will be along soon. If not well we'll just leave him here. He'd deserve it anyway." Sato started patting Akamaru's head. "Isn't that right Akamaru."

"W-we just can't l-leave him." Hinata said quietly.

Sato laughed. "Of course we can. A Gai left behind stays behind."

"What?"

Sato sighed. It was before their time of course they wouldn't know what she was talking about. She knew it was an old joke from the academy. Back when she went to visit Asuma one day.

PRESENT

"Are you going to tell us?" Lee asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you say 'A Gai left behind stays behind.'"

"No."

"Please?" Everyone begged.

I sighed. "I say it because one day I went to visit Asuma at the academy. The teacher was an old ninja. I mean really old. He was so confused. He was only there for the day. He put a sentence on the board.

It said, 'No man left behind.'

But he said 'A Gai is left behind.'

Then Gai came into the room. 'Where have you been?' the teacher had asked.

'Bathroom.'

'Your name?'

'Gai.'

'Do you know what happens when your behind Gai?'

'No.'

'You stay behind.'

That is how the little thing came to be."

"That wasn't that great of a story." Mami told me.

"I didn't say that it was going to be good. It is what it is. You asked and well if you would've let it been then who knows it could've been a great story in your head."

PAST

"So what are we waiting for?" Kiba asked. "Don't you want to go back to the village?"

"I do. I also want to watch the fireworks and see what the couple wants to say for their anniversary."

"SATO!"

"Don't say a word." She growled at the three. "Not a single word. I'll take your training from your sensei for a day and you won't like it."

"SATO!" Gai shouted as he came in view of them. He didn't look up to see her and the genin but they could easily see him.

The old man that was married to Emiko gave him something. Sato couldn't see what it was, but she knew it was something small and shiny.

"SATO! WHERE ARE YOU? KIBA! SHINO! AKAMARU! HINATA!" Gai shouted.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! THE FIREWORKS ARE GOING TO START!" A man shouted back at Gai and they did.

After the fireworks Sato and the genin made their way into the crowd

"Now for the couple of the year!" Emiko announced. "Gai!" The green clad ninja was on the stage. "And Sato!" A spot light went on her. "As tradition of the couple! They'll kiss."

PRESENT

"I remember that!" Kiba laughed.

"Unfortunately, I do too." Sato said.

"What happened?" Tenten asked. "Did you kiss?"

"You're about to find out."

PAST

"SATO!" Gai shouted and ran to her. "You are here."

"Nice to see you again too." Sato replied. The spotlight was shining down on the both of them. People had backed away to make a small circle of space around the two.

"Kiss!" A chant started. Everyone kept shouting 'kiss' repeatedly getting a little louder each time.

Sato noticed Emiko standing behind Gai. She shoved him closer to her. Sato was pushed closer to Gai.

"Akamaru no!" Kiba shouted. Sato caught the dog in her hands as Gai leaned in and kissed him. Akamaru licked Gai's lips.

"Awe, thank you." Sato gave Akamaru a kiss on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**I know it's a little short, but it's the best I can do right now. Sato really doesn't want to talk to me about her relationship with Gai.

* * *

**PAST**

Sato sat on a tree branch. Her mission was a simple one make sure that the team made it to the Chuunin exams. She watched them eat next to the fire. It looked like they were eating something good the bastards. She could smell the food and was getting hungrier by the second.

"Stupid Genin." She watched the team. Her bet was against them dieing in the exams. She had no idea what was going through their Jounin's head. They did not work well together as a team. There was no communication in the group and there was nothing that wouldn't be able to tare the group apart.

It made her remember her own exam. It had been easy for her team. They'd there and conquered. Though it did help that several teams couldn't make it to the exams that year.

"Sato!" She almost fell out of the tree.

'_Just go away. Just go away. Just go away.'_ She thought.

"Sato, I see you've been assigned to watch a team. My team is watching a team too." Gai told her.

"A genin team is watching a genin team?"

"Two teams watching the one team. This way there is a guarantee that there will be no sabotage. You're working alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"What if you were attacked? Defenseless! Hurt! Maiden like yourself should never be left alone."

"I'm not a maiden, Gai. I'm just a ninja. Now go away! You're giving away my position! Remember the teams are not supposed to know we're here? What about your team you just abandon them? Go back to them Gai, I'll see you at the exams."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"I would regret those words." I told everyone. "It's still a bit regretful."

"What happened?" Kiba and Tenten asked. "Why do you regret it!"

"Tenten you were there." Neji reminded her.

"So?"

"Look it just wasn't a very good mission for me. I think I'm done with the story. Sorry kids."

"NOO!" My children shouted along with several protests from Lee, Tenten, and Kiba.

"If you do not finish the story I will." Neji told the crowd. "I was there. I'm sure I can finish the story for you."

"No." I told him. "You don't know what happened."

"Yes I do." Neji came closer and whispered exactly what happened into my ear.

"H-how could you know!" I shouted. "HOW!"

"I was there."

"I thought there were no witnesses!" I cried. I would have fled if I hadn't been pregnant.

"What happened?"

"D-don't!"

Neji ignored me and told all of them. "Gai and Sato got married on that mission."

"WHAT!" That didn't come from the group. It came from two voices coming from behind the tree. It was Sakura and Ino.

"But I was at the wedding!" Lee shouted. "It was five and a half years ago. When you were pregnant with Aoki!"

"That was the second anniversary." I admitted in defeat. "We'd been legally married for two years before that."

"You were married at our age?" Ino shouted. "How?"

"Well…"

* * *

**PAST**

Sato was tired of this team. These kids were getting on her last nerve. She was almost tempted just to go rouge and kill them. They were not good ninja. She would never want them on her team or even around her. They'd be the first dead on any mission they would ever go on.

The team was in a bathhouse. 'Relaxing' before they made the last little bit to the exam site. She now knew why the jounin had made sure the team was the first to leave the village. They were slow travelers.

"Maiko cut it out!" One of the boys shouted. Sato knew the girl on this team if anything would probably be the biggest slut when she grew up. All she did was practically grope the poor boys on her team.

The girl had pouted. Sato was tired and was glad they finally went inside. Now she could just relax. Sleeping outside under the stars would be so nice.

"SATO!"

And there went her nice night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in awhile and I made a mistake in one chapter. I believe it was 4. Aoki was born when she was 18 not. Hideo. Otherwise we'd have a very young mother.**

* * *

"Sato!"

And there went her nice night.

"Gai?"

"There you are lovely maiden! Sleeping outside is not fit for one of your beauty."

Sato really didn't want to argue with him. What girl would correct a guy for calling her beautiful? After all she looked horrible and even though it was Gai and he'd call a rock beautiful if it was a girl. It was still a nice compliment.

"Gai I'm filthy. I'm not going to ruin a bed."

"You are at a bathhouse! Go! My team is enjoying it."

"They're in there?"

"No we found a hot spring in the woods. My team should be asleep soon and you could join me?"

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Eww!" Almost all the children screamed.

"Kids cover your ears." I told my children and they did what they were told soon to be joined by an older ninja's hands just to make sure. "What can I say? Gai is not bad looking with is shirt off."

"EWWWWW!" Came the cries from well everyone but Lee.

I shrugged. _'Gai without a shirt on…To bad once I kill him I won't…" _A slight pain from her stomach interrupted her thoughts. _'Labor can't be starting now. It just can't…Gai isn't here! He promised he'd be here! I'll kill him!'_

"Well I got to send a hawk, so we can continue this story later. Let's go children."

"WHAT! NO!" Ino and Kiba shouted.

"SATO!" Nartuo and Sakura came up to the hill.

"What are you doing out?" Sakura scolded her.

"She's telling us a story!" Kiba, Lee, Ino, and my children shouted.

"Let her finish!" Mami shouted at the pink haired girl.

"Yes, please do so." Another voice came. Chouji and Shikamaru were laying in the shade next to the tree.

"We can continue it in awhile I really need to…" Ino said something to Sakura.

"Whatever it is can wait." Sakura said. "I want to hear this. How you can Gai got together."

"But…it's important."

"You just don't want to tell the rest." Kiba said.

"I will just…"

"Continue!" My angry crowd shouted. _'Please hold on babies. Let me finish the story before you come!'_

"Alright." Cheers came from the crowd.

* * *

**PAST**

Sato accepted Gai's invitation. She was a teenager after all, and a shirtless older guy, even though it was Gai, was still going to be worth seeing. Especially, since she already knew that he did look good without a shirt on.

"HALT!" The pair froze. It was a guard from the nearby village. "Hands were I can see them!"

"What's the problem officer?" Sato asked politely.

"Hold out your hands." The officer inspected them and glared at them. "Indecent the two of you are!"

"Indecent?"

"Unmarried youth like yourself going to do dirty things!"

'_Wow, Gai would never do that to a woman…but with those abs I wouldn't mind…where the heck did that come from?' _

"I would never do that to a maiden!" Gai protested. "I would protect her virtue!"

Before the pair knew it they were locked up in separate cells. Gai was across the room from Sato because it was 'indecent' for the two of them to be together. Gai was protesting his innocents about never doing things like that to a lovely maiden like Sato. Sato sat and read the rules of the town.

"Gai we're in trouble."

"Why?"

"One of the rules is no unmarried person under the age of 16 can be allowed in the woods at night with another unmarried person of the opposite sex. Unless in a group with a mix of men and women. Violation of this law is punishable with…okay you don't wanna know." Sato threw up a little in her mouth.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know." Sato said shuttering. She saw a tiny asterisk and found a loophole for the punishment. "We can be save though."

"HOW?"

"We got to get married."

* * *

**P.S. A/N: If there is any other Ninja teams you want in the story or Ninjas that I haven't had yet leave a review with the name. Also You might get to name/pick gender of the twins! Start leaving suggestions and well anything really. If you want it to be a surprise then say so! I'm all for anything right now. Wedding in the next chapter! Can't wait! Should be up soon I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sato wasn't sure what Gai was thinking, but the two of them get married? She believed they could wait and hopefully she'd be able to delay until she had her birthday in a few months. Maybe Gai's team would be able to come and help them. There had to be something they could do. Marriage at this age was not an option.

"We have to do it." Gai voice broke the silence that Sato hadn't even noticed. "We have to get married."

"Gai, I'm sure we can…"

"Sato, these cells were made for holding ordinary people, but the teams we're watching will be here maybe another day or two. Leaving us to be found. My team needs me and the team your watching cannot be exposed to danger too long."

'_The only danger is the girl she'll rape those boys in there sleep.'_ Sato thought. She did see Gai's point. There was really only one thing they could do and that was get married. "Alright, let's get married."

The guard came back to give Sato 'more decent' clothing which looked more like a sheet with three holes in it for a head and two hands.

"Let us go, sir. We have to get to our wedding." Sato lied; maybe they really wouldn't have to get married. "It's at dawn and I know it was late when we were put in here."

"The only way you two are getting married is if your marriage happens right here in this here town. I'll go get the judge for you." Sato's smile faltered a little, there went the master lie.

"Alright. You don't mind the wedding here do you sweetie?" Sato asked Gai, who seemed to be drifting on the verge of sleep right now. "Sweetie!" He didn't really move. She took off her shoe and hit him square in the head. Gai woke up with a start. "I asked you a question!"

"Uh?"

"Impossible!"

"You two really are a couple."

* * *

**Present**

"You hit him with a shoe?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently it was custom in that town for a woman to throw a shoe at her companion when he angered her." I explained. "I thought it was weird at first too, but it got him up."

"Did you and daddy live together after?" Mami asked.

"After what sweetie?"

"After you got married! Isn't that what your supposed to do?"

"It wasn't directly after we got married sweetie, but we did start living together not much later after this."

"Why?"

"Because your father lived in a tent."

"WHAT?" Most of the crowd besides Gai's team shouted.

"Oh yes, Gai lived in a tent. That story part of the story will come not later after our little mission we're on. I know my team began to become a handful. Also there is the few awkward times where Gai is courting me. Since a proper maiden like myself needed to be courted before marriage. I had to keep remind him our marriage was backwards and could easily be annulled but he would not hear of it. Though I have to say he did try his hardest to win my heart."

"What's annulled mean?" Aoki asked.

"Annulled means like it never happened." I explained.

"So if dad and you got annulled. We would've never happened?" Why did my children have to back me into corners like their father?

"You would have happened!" Lee saved me. I loved my husband's favorite student. So much like Gai…I prayed a girl like me didn't end up with Lee the same way I ended up with Gai. "Love always prevails in the end!"

"It does!" Sakura and Ino agreed.

"Mama!" Hideo attempted to climb into my lap. That made the pains worse then before. I was sure these babies were coming. If Gai didn't get here for their birth he better not be coming home at all!

"I could use a stretch break!" I stood up. That made the pains much worse. I waited for a few minutes just stand the pains were in intervals very close intervals. "And a trip to the hospital."

Sakura's eyes got wide. "They're coming! Why didn't you say anything!"

"Why do you think I wanted to send a hawk? Gai's going to miss our twins birth!" I shouted at her.

"We can go get Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Bushy-brows is right! We'll get Gai-sensei for you!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't you dare!" I growled at the two of them. "It's Gai's own fault if he misses their birth."

"What? Why?" Ino said.

"He decided to take this mission when he was supposed to take them camping." I pointed to my already born children. "Just take me to the hospital and we'll finish the story there!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to finish this story before these babies come out!"

* * *

**Past**

Sato stood being fussed over by a ton of village women. They were all trying to make her look 'pretty'. After sleeping outside for almost a week with no bathing besides the rainstorm that'd happened when her team started she really needed the attention.

"You're going to look so pretty!" The elder woman of the village said. "Like a flower."

"You do know what happens tonight do you not?" Another older woman said.

Sato blushed and remembered the lesson that all girls in the academy get before they finish their training. She did all right with the seduction lesson, but had not been the best. Never once had she had a seduction mission. They were not going to be her area. Other girls had done much better.

"Yes, I know about that." Sato blushed more. She wondered what Gai was packing.

* * *

**Present**

"What do you mean by packing?" Aoki asked. Mami nodding knowing she was going to asked the same question.

"Weapons dear." I smiled hoping they'd by the lie. This story was being murder with the contractions as we walked to the hospital.

"Of course daddy packed weapons! He's a ninja!" Mami told me.

"Sweetie, but all ninja carry them in different areas. Like how I always have one in my sleeve?"

"Oh."

"See?"

"Okay mommy!"

* * *

**A/N: The babies are coming! The babies are coming! Don't forget to guess gender! Or even suggest a name or two! Or will it just be a surprise for all of us!?**

**The big question is!:  
**

**Will Gai make it in time?  
**

**Review please :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled seeing the silver haired man on our walk. "Sato-sensei is going to have her babies!"

"Really?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Unfortunately." I replied. "Could you please kill my husband?" I asked sweetly. "Since I'm apparently in no condition to do so."

"Now Sato."

"Please?" I whined loudly mostly because another contraction hit. "I'm just going to kill him anyway."

"Where is Gai anyway?" Then Kakashi noticed my kids being held by various ninja just so they could keep up. "Wasn't he supposed to go camping with the kids?"

"YES!" I growled. "He was." It reminded me another reason I wanted to kill my husband. "Gai decided a mission would be better."

"Well, good luck with the kids. Name one after me this time will you?" Kakashi disappeared.

I figured he was going to find my husband. I was not a happy camper. If I could get my hands on my husband I'd….

"Mommy, can we continue the story?"

"Sure, sweetie." I had no idea which of my kids asked that.

* * *

**Past**

Sato waited until the doors in front of her opened. She thought the ceremony was going to be small, but when those doors opened it looked like the entire village had attended. Gai stood at the end surprisingly in a suit, borrowed by the looks of it, and kind of attractive even with that horrible bowl hairstyle of his. The venue looked like something from a fairy tale. Sato was shocked. She wondered how they could just plan this entire thing in just a few hours. Maybe this town waited for unmarried couples to come by just so they could trap them into marriage. Sato had seen some strange things if her town theory was true it wouldn't even crack the top twenty.

* * *

**Present **

"What's bowl hair style?" Hideo asked.

"It's how Lee's hair is."

"That's how Daddy wears it now." Aoki pointed out.

"Yes I know." I sighed. That's why I had to grow mine out. We had a battle or one of his favorite things a challenge and I lost. He got to keep his hairstyle and I had to change mine. Thankfully, I was able to keep our kids from getting the horrible bowl hair cut. Another contraction hit and this one was a bad one. "Can I sit for just a few minutes?" I asked.

"NO!" Sakura and Ino shouted at me. "We have to keep going."

"I don't care if the kids our born outside. Hideo was born under a tree for goodness sake!"

"You haven't had any of the kids in the hospital!" Sakura said. "Twins are different!"

I didn't have any of my kids in the hospital. Hideo of course was under a tree. Aoki was born at home. Mami was born in my parent's house in another village. What would be the problem if I had these two outside too? Absolutely nothing, the only think I was scared of was not being able to kill Gai.

"Naruto."

"Yea?"

"Can you go to my house and get the yellow bag in the front closet?"

"Is that your hospital bag?" Ino asked. Wondering if it was the little bag your supposed to pack with stuff for yourself and the baby.

"Yes." I lied. It was actually everything I would need to hurt Gai when he got there. I would get the net set up he'd step into it. I'd beat him with a stick or two maybe a few jutsu would be performed him and that'd release some of my anger.

"GET IT NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura both shouted.

"Don't tell the story without me!" Naruto ran off.

"Mommy, what about the wedding?" Mami asked.

"Well sweetie it was the normal boring stuff. Just like Aunt Miko's wedding. The vows, kissing, long speeches, lots of congratulations, and all that."

"Oh."

"But we were married. There wasn't much I could do really. Or what anyone could do."

"Did you consummate the marriage?" Kiba asked.

"Not then we didn't. We didn't even have a reception. We left to go back to watching our genin teams."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Boring!"

"I didn't say it was going to be exciting." I replied.

* * *

**Past**

Sato went back to watching her genin team. Though thousands of thoughts ran through her head. After all she'd just been married last night. She was too young to be married, but here she was with a ring on her finger. "I'm going to have to wear gloves to Kurenai and Anko don't find out about this." Sato muttered to herself she'd pulled gloves from her pouch.

"Hey guys look more people!" Maiko shouted at her two teammates. "Looks like their heading towards the exams too!"

"Maiko, remember what Yuki-sensei said?"

"To not get a disease?" Maiko asked. Wow, even her sensei must know that the girl is a slut. I can't remember what village these kids are from, but once I do I so am not ever going to visit it.

"No! That other genin are our competition! We can't be making friends! We need to crush them!"

"I don't want to make friends! I just want a good…"

* * *

**Present**

"A good what Mommy?" Hideo asked.

"You'll know when you're older." I said.

"I'm back!" Naruto came with my yellow bag. Now all I had to do was set up the traps for my husband. He was going to pay for what he'd done to me! "What'd I miss?"

"Sato-sensei told us about her genin team she was watching and the boringness of her wedding." Chouji said between chips.

"We're almost at the hospital sensei." Sakura told me.

"Joy." I replied. I wanted these kids out so I could hunt down my husband. He was going to pay for leaving on a mission. Especially, with our three children and the two more that are threatening to come.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me a year...over a year to update. I apologize to all of you that have waited for ever for this story. I hope that it was a pleasant surprise to see that I update. **


	10. Chapter 10

I was in pain. Walking helped, but every step I knew I was one closer to being a mother of five. I wasn't ready to take care of babies all over again. Maybe if I could just go home, it could be false labor. I could be perfectly fine. That's it…it has to be false labor. I'll be sent home and everything will be okay.

"Mommy?" Mami asked being held by Tenten so she could keep up. Aoki was riding on Akamaru and Neji was reluctantly carrying Hideo. "Is mommy okay?" Mami turned to Tenten.

"She'll be fine." Sakura assured my little girl. "The babies are just coming."

"I'm fine sweetie. You want more story?" I asked gritting my teeth, boy did the last contraction hurt. These kids hopefully would be my last until Aoki entered the academy.

"YES!" My kids and everyone else replied.

"Well…"

* * *

**PAST**

Sato glaring at the genin team she was watching. They just had to join up with the team Gai's team was watching. To her surprise Gai just blushed when he saw her. Sato just shook it off. She was sure it wasn't a blush. It was probably something from exercises he did or something. After all it was Gai and he was a taijutsu master he had to do that a lot right?

Sato's female charge Maiko immediately clung to one of the boys that Gai's team was watching. She giggled at nearly everything the boy said. Once again Sato thought it would be a great idea just to kill the girl.

"Sato-sensei?" Tenten asked. Sato looked over at the girl briefly allowing the girl to know she was listening. "Sh-should all girls act like that?" Tenten blushed. "To get guys to like them?"

"No." She said quickly and sternly. "Remember what I taught you? This…" She gestured to Maiko. "Is what will get you killed, she would not survive any actual mission. If anything she will not make it past genin. If anything she may quit being a ninja. She'd be better off that way."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't you ever act like that."

"Yes, sensei."

"Good."

Tenten stayed next to Sato as they traveled. Sato kept her eyes mostly on the team she was supposed to watch. Occasionally, Sato would check for danger. Nearly her entire trip she kept the feeling like she was being watched.

"Sato-sensei?" Tenten asked as the teams that were being guarded stopped for a lunch break. "Gai-sensei is watching you."

"What?" Sato looked over at Gai. As soon as she did he looked away. Sato glared in his direction, as her ring seemed to burn at her finger. "I'm going to get some water." Sato said. As she made her way to the stream the feeling of someone watching her came back full force. "I know you're there." She pulled out a kunai knowing that it was more than likely friendly.

"We need to talk." Gai said coming down from a tree and landing next to her.

"No we don't."

"Sato…"

"Look Gai, we are married. Once we get back home we can just get this whole thing annulled and move on with our lives."

"No." Gai said. "I will not allow it."

"Allow it?" Sato questioned. "You won't allow it? You think you have all the power in this relationship or something? This isn't a real marriage Gai. You know nothing about me!"

"You're favorite color is green. You like to go out on a walk right before it rains. On a clear night you'll find a tall tree and sit in it looking up at the stars."

Sato quickly put her kunai to his night. "How do you know this?" She questioned ready to strike. "You're a stalker or something."

"Or something. Give me a chance. Give our marriage a chance. I'll court you…and we can get this thing a-a-annulled if we agree this won't work." Gai replied.

"I want answers Gai. Don't think I'll let you slide on this." Sato said taking the kunai slowly away from harming him. "I will know why you know so much about me. I haven't shared most of that with anyone."

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Sit! Sit!" Sakura pushed me into a chair. "It'll be faster this way." I felt like I was almost flying at the rate I was being pushed.

"No need to hurry." I told her. I figured the babies were not going to come out quickly. I had yet to have a fast labor; I've had a quick recovery time. I usually got back to normal within a few days or so. It's hard not to when you have a husband like Gai. He's always on the go and someone has to keep up with him. It doesn't help that my children are very active because of their father either. "I'm sure the kids aren't in a hurry."

"We'll get you to a room soon." A random ninja told me. "The twins will be born as safely as possible."

Same stuff was said each time I had a check up. Now with these ones being born in a hospital I was feeling nervous. Before it'd just been me that was there and Gai, but Gai wasn't here this time. I had no idea where he could be. That was not making me happy at all.

"Mommy? More story?" Hideo asked me.

I winced through another contraction. The things were getting closer and more painful, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I was going to finish this story. If the babies came while I was telling it than so be it.

* * *

**PAST**

Sato stood looking at her hotel room. She looked over at Tenten thankfully the girl was sleeping. Tonight she was going out with Gai. Out of all people she was going on an actual date with the man. There was plenty for them to do since so many activities were going on for the Chunin exams.

"You look fine…it's just a date. It's with Gai for goodness sake. He wouldn't care if it was a girl in a barrel." Sato assured herself. She was in her normal gear. There was no way she was going to by a special outfit for this. It was bad enough that she was married to the man she was going out with tonight.

Sato took a deep breath and went outside her door to wait. She wasn't going to chance knocking waking Tenten up. The last thing Sato needed was for the girl to wake up and see her with Gai. She kept herself on alert because she never knew when she was going to end up with some psycho attacking her.

A quite footstep made her look to her left. There was Gai headed her way. She stood up and smoothed out her outfit. Something was different about him. She watched him it was like he lost his usual confidence. He didn't seem like the same person that she knew. His head was down he seemed to be dragging his feet. Sato couldn't believe it was Gai nervous?

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I really wanted to write sooner, but I lost my will when I found out I lost my leaf village headband, but I found it and my confidence has been restored!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Gai?" Sato said trying not to startle the man. She was also uncertain that this was even him. How could this be the same person that's usually so energetic? So full of life? And she hates to say it so full of youth? Where was that person? This was almost a look of defeat. "Gai?" She called again a little louder. "Are you okay?"

"Sato!" he perked up almost immediately. "I am fine! How are you? Are you ready?" Sato wondered what could possibly be on his mind that he was lost in thought. There had to be something.

"I am."

"Let's go!"

* * *

**PRESENT**

"What was daddy thinking?" Mami asked.

"I don't know sweetie." I said. "He never told me."

"Really?" Aoki said. "Did you ever ask?"

I thought for a second. I don't think I ever did ask what Gai was thinking on our first date. Come to think of it I don't think we talked much about our first date. Some days it was almost like it never even happened. I know that he liked our second date it was an interesting camping trip, but that's not part of the story for now.

"No I don't think I did."

"You should've asked mommy!" Hideo shouted at me.

"I know. How about we ask daddy when he gets here." I said. If I have a chance to as I'm beating him into the ground. Maybe I could get a bunch of genin teams to do it for me. Well maybe not genin. A jounin team maybe? "Is anyone willing to hit my husband unbelievably hard when he gets here? Maybe sending him back to where he went? You know like that h-h-hard?" I said through a contraction. I think they're getting stronger. Oh gods they better not come now.

* * *

"I'm looking for a present for my wife." Gai Maito asked a vendor. "Something that says 'I'm sorry', but also that I love her and our children?"

"Found him." Pakkun said with a mouthful of Gai's pant. "You need to come with me." Gai looked down at the dog.

"Pakkun! Where's Kakashi?"

"Looking for you!" The dog answered. "He has something urgent to tell you."

"What?" Gai followed the small dog towards where he assumed Kakashi to be.

"Gai!" Kakashi greeted his 'friend'. "This is your mission?"

"I completed it a few hours ago. I've been looking for a present for Sato. To apologize for not taking the kids out like I was supposed to."

"Well Sato's in labor."

"What?!" Gai shouted. "S-she can't be!"

"She is!"

"I must go!"

* * *

**PAST**

Gai made sure Neji and Lee were asleep. He did not need either boy following him on his date with Sato. He was not going to be the one to screw this up. Sato was a wonderful youthful woman. She may not have been as mature as most of the others she was friends with, but she was better than Anko. Her eyes were blue like a pond that was just lightly frozen over. They would sparkle like there was no tomorrow. He loved the way they sparkled when she laughed.

He wasn't sure about this date. There was some feeling that was trying to tell him that it wasn't a good idea. There was no reason he shouldn't take Sato out on a date. He married her without a second thought. They were married no matter how young she really was they were in all legality married.

The Hokage had approved mostly. He'd been shocked at first. Sato had to confirm it. At first she'd been angry with him.

_Flashback_

_Gai stood with the Hokage as someone was sent to get Sato. There would have to be confirmation from her. He'd given the Hokage the marriage certificate and the village that they'd been married in. The Hokage wanted to make sure that Gai had not forced Sato into this marriage. _

_"H-Gai? Wha-What are you doing here? Did you tell him? Did you tell him? You told him! You told him! What is wrong with you! Why did you have to tell him? What possibly made you want to tell him?" Sato's eyes had an icy angry in them. It made him want to cringe but he didn't. He stood his ground and gave her a friendly smile. _

_"Sato." The Hokage addressed her. "Gai told me about your marriage." _

_"Did he tell you it was our only way out? That we're in this for awhile?" Sato said. "I'm not living with him!" _

_"I'm not going to force you to do anything." The Hokage said. "We just wanted to put it in the record book."_

_"So everyone can know?" Sato practically groaned than she muttered under her breath something about being 'too young'. _

_"No. It will only be on the official record books. If either of you come back from a mission injured or…the other will be contacted." _

_"Fine." Sato accepted it. "Can I go now?" _

_End Flashback_

"Gai? Are you okay?"

"Sato!" Gai snapped out of his memory. He saw her standing there. Even in her normal outfit she looked like one of the most beautiful girls in the world. He couldn't believe that she was all his. Even if it was by accident. "I am fine! How are you? Are you ready?" Gai smiled his bright smile.

"I am."

"Let's go!" he offered his arm to her and was almost shocked when she took it. They wandered the village. Many different teams were wandering about. Some where older some were younger some even looked like they didn't even want to be there. "Where to first?"

"How about….there." Sato pointed to what looked to be a little hang out. It seemed there were many different jounin already in there. As they approached the building it looked as if they were looking at all the possible teams that were going into the exams. "There's the team I was watching." Sato pointed them out. "There probably not going to make it." She told Gai.

"I'm sure they will try their best."

"Uh huh." Sato did not have confidence in her team.

* * *

**PRESENT**

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Gai asked Kakashi as they quickly made their way back to the Leaf village.

"I don't know."

"Was she angry?"

"Gai you were supposed to watch the kids!" Kakashi said. "She almost sent me to find you this morning."

"I know! I just thought one more mission!"

"She's going to have to take care of five kids soon while you go off on missions! She could have used a day at home alone to relax! She may never relax again!"

* * *

"That is so no high enough! He'll see it!" Sato told Naruto. The story was on hold seeing as it was the kids' naptime. Sakura and many of the others had left the room. Naruto had thankfully stayed along with Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Choji. Choji just left to get more snacks. "Gai would see that Naruto! Didn't you pass the trap setting?"

"No." Naruto replied.

"Kiba help him."

The boy groaned. Sato didn't care the boys would help her injure her husband. It was his entire fault that she was here. Since she found out that this really wasn't false labor she deduced that it must have been stress and that the man who decided not to take their three kids camping could have only brought on the stress.

"Come on boys! We don't have all the time in the world you know! The kids will be up and the story will go on. The babies can be here any minute!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay Gai's on his way back to the village. The twins are on their way! **


End file.
